pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Club Perry
P&F Games present... Summary Club Perry is an interactive online virtual world. You can create your own platypus avatar, and train for the O.W.C.A. You can play several minigames to earn agent points, and trade them for agentwear, or decorations for your hideout. You can visit Perry, Pinky, or go to the Danville Beach. Plus, you can even go to visit Major Monogram. Avatars Their is several ways to customize your agent. You can make it a Platypus, Chihuaha, or Panda. If you played the game for a year, you can become a major. The following items are the only free outfits you can get for free. Customization Options Avatar *Platypus *Chihuahua *Panda Clothes Shirts *Detective Coat *Proffesor Poofenplotz Lab Coat *Doofenshmirtz Lab Coat *Lloyd Wexler Coat *Vannesasary Roughness Shirt Head Items *Fedora *Vannesasary Roughness Hat *Lloyd Wexler Wig Eye Items *Groucho Glasses *Vannesasary Roughness Glasses *Lloyd Wexler Glasses Shoe Items *Detective Shoes *Vannesasary Roughness Shoes *Lloyd Wexler Shoes Games Agent Training Agent Training is a game that you are required to do when you start. You learn to jump, attack, and run. Though it is called a minigame, it is played the same way that you usaully play. It is the simplest minigame. Hovercar Adventure Ride through a sweet hovering ride through Danville Suburbs, Danville City, The Googaplex mall, and more! Levels: *Level 1: Danville Suburbs *Level 2: Danville City *Level 3: Googaplex Mall *Level 4: Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc *Level 5: Danville Beach *Bonus Level: Phineas and Ferb's House Doof Battle Sneak and infiltrate into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hideout, and battle the villain himself. With a special code, you have a bonus level were you fight Professor Poofenplotz. Carl: The Intern Mission Play as Carl to ride through town in a ice-cream truck, to save Perry. Parachute Adventure Help Major Monogram save all of the O.W.C.A. agents who are free-falling from a helicopter. Doof'n'Puss: A Computer Game Play this game to stop Roger Doofenshmirtz. Play as Doof or Puss. RockPhin: Come Home Perry Play instruments, and sing as enthusalisticly as you can to bring Perry home. Lair Entrance: The Ride: The Game! Help Perry avoid the evil robots who are taking away his mission. Watch out for the disguised ones! Agent Style Hurry and grab the clothes on the conveyor belt and put them on the Agent Manequin, so you will atract more customers. Try getting 20 cutomers! You get 1 customer every two manequins. Vanesasary Roughness: The Game In this 3D game, try recovering the pizzazium infonianite while playing as Perry. It is very similar to the Transportinators of Doom game. Hideout Fools! Help Perry find his way to his own hideout, with the help of Pinky. It is at Pinky's Hidout Rooms Your Hideout Your hideout is the base for your avatar, and can be customized with furniture and decorations. You can play Agent Training there, and you can also buy a computer which would contain Doof'b'Puss: A Computer Game. Phineas and Ferb's Backyard You can play RockPhin: Come Home Perry here. This connects to Perry's lair. Perry's Lair You can visit Perry here, and play Hovercar Adventure. There is a transport-inator to HQ. HQ Here, you can play Parachute Adventure and Carl: The Intern Mission. You can see the Gadget Shop here, were you can buy gadgets. Danville Neighborhood Here, you can visit Phineas and Ferb's backyard, your hideout, and other people's hideouts. It connects to the Downtown Danville. It also connects to Isabella's backyard. Isabella's Backyard In this small room, you can go swimming and buy the scuba diving suit. It connects to Pinky's lair. Pinky's Lair Over here, you can play the Hideout Fools game, and see the Pretty Pink Agent catalog. Downtown Danville Here, you can find Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, and the Googaplex mall. Plus, you can play "Lair Entrance: The Ride: The Game!" at the fair. Also, you can go to the Superduper Mega Store. Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Over here, you can play Doof Battle, and visit Doofenshmirtz's office were you can play Doof'n'Puss: A Computer Game demo, a shorter, non-member version. The Googaplex Mall At this area, you can play the Agent Fashion game, and go shopping in the Agentwear Shop. The Superduper Mega Store Over at this big shop, you can go to the Disguise Emporium and play Vanesasary Roughness: The Game. Shops Gadget Shop The Gadget Shop is a shop were you can buy gadgets for your agent. The gadgets will be available to take you to secret areas, or secret items! Agentwear Agentwear is a shop at the Googaplex mall were you can buy outfits for you agent. They are mostly normal agency wear, but some clothes are abnormal such as a ballerina tutu, or a Agent Monkey awareness shirt. The Disguise Emporium Here, you can buy many different disguises, many times based after characters from Phineas and Ferb. It is located at the Super Duper Mega Store. FurnitureLand! At FurnitureLand, you can buy furniture for your hideout. It is located at the Super Duper Mega Store. The Pretty Pink Agent Catolog In this catalog, you can buy several girly-pink items for your agent. Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames Category:Fanon Works Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Spoofs Category:Mochlum's Articles